


Proper Sequence

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [260]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Leverage
Genre: Multi, oc: parker's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Leverage/Legends of Tomorrow. Parker’s brother shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Sequence

 

Parker was wide-eyed, nose flaring as she struggled to keep her breathing in check.  “You _died_ ,” she hissed out through gritted teeth.

Eliot was slowly creeping around, casual sideways steps to move into a flanking posture.  Hardison wasn’t moving, a rock at her back.  She exhaled, hard and glared at him.

The figure before them – and there were flashes of resemblance, the colour of their hair, the line of their noses – shrugged, a lop-sided gesture.  “Bunny,” he began.

“Don’t call me that,” Parker spat.  “He called me that, Simon called me that.  Simon died, you’re not…you’re not…” she choked on the words.

Simon’s expression softened.  “Ask me anything, run any test.  It’s me, bunny.”  He tilted his head, and the gesture was all Parker.  “I didn’t die.  They lied.  They lied to everyone and they took me away, to a place, a sanctuary.  They tried…”  he swallowed, and looked her in the eye.  “They tried to teach me things, and I realized.  I realized it wasn’t me they were after. It was you.  So I lied.”  He smiled softly.  “Remember, how we used to lie to the caseworkers.  We never even had to practice.  Well, I lied, bunny.  I lied until they stopped watching, and I stole a ship, and I came back for you.”  He took a deep breath.  “Sorry it took me so long.  Even with a time machine, there are places I can’t go.”

“Excuse me, time machine?” Hardison interjected, voice rising high into his register.

Simon never took his eyes off Parker.  “The Time Masters wanted you, my little bunny.  And I wanted to snatch you up the day after I left, but if I had, they would have found you, and you wouldn’t have been able to beat them.  I needed to wait.  Until now.”  For the first time, Simon looked at Hardison, and then Eliot.  “Until you could defeat them.” 


End file.
